blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Spike Angel/Blazing Rescue-Chapter 2
Blaze helped AJ into his drivers seat as Zeg, Starla, Stripes, and Crusher pulled up to the starting line. "DARINGTON!!!!" Darington sang as he flew from his pit to the starting line. He landed in a daze, but quickly recovered. Everyone laughed with their courageous but clumsy friend as he took his place to Stripes' right at the starting line. Crusher, however, secretly recorded Darington's blunder, for later use. Starla revved her engine on Blaze's left, impatient for the race to start. Blaze watched her with hearts floating above his hood. AJ now understood why his best friend was so distracted earlier! He decided to address this at home, where they had privacy. However, before he could figure out the best way to bring up the topic with Blaze later, the race had started, much to the impatient racers' relief. Thankfully, Blaze had averted his lovestricken gaze when he noticed that the race was finally about to start. Each of the racers had one question on their minds as they finally took off.... "What took so long?!" Darington asked impatiently. "I think they said something about having to clean up SOMEONE'S mess from the last race." Starla replied bitterly. If looks could kill, the glare Crusher received from Starla would've laid him in his casket. Blaze shuddered. Who knew the cowgirl had such a piercing glare? "It wasn't that bad!" Crusher whined. "No, I mean you only TRIED TO KILL US, how is THAT not bad?!" Stripes replied sarcastically, jumping over Crusher. If Blaze was unsure about missing something after Starla's remark, Stripes comment DEFINITELY sealed the deal for him. But what happened that day? He had the sneezles and couldn't race. "Zeg and Zeg friends tell you later." Zeg promised. Blaze blushed, embarrassed that he had accidentally voiced his thoughts aloud, but quickly recovered. "Thanks, Zeg." Blaze thanked. "Blaze welcome." Zeg responded. Later, at the final lap, Crusher was tempted to cheat. However, his cheat pouches and anything else Crusher could use to win the race unfairly were removed. Thankfully, for the rest of the racers, Crusher ran out of gas. Unfortunately, he was only a stone's throw away from the finish line! But, before Crusher could start crawling to the finish line, Blaze infused his friends with Blazing Speed and they all won at the same time. The Monster Machines high fived and hugged each other at the winner's podium, while Crusher bawled like a baby on the racetrack, comforted by his best friend Pickle. Meanwhile, 2 older Monster Machines saw their baby boy on the winner's podium and rushed to greet him. "Blaze!" An older male voice called. "Blaze, my love!" A female voice echoed. Blaze looked around, trying to figure out where the voices were coming from. Then, he saw his parents racing towards the winner's podium. He gasped happily. "Mommy?! Daddy?!" Blaze sped over to his parents, hugging each one and showering them in kisses. Blaze's parents returned the favour, happy to see their son again. "This is such an amazing surprise!" Blaze shouted happily, bouncing around like a child. "Honey, it wasn't really meant to be a surprise." Blaze's mother gently explained. Blaze stopped bouncing. "It wasn't?" He asked. "No, kiddo, we've been planning on visiting you ever since you and AJ moved to Axel City." His father added. Blaze became sad for a moment, then realized something. "Surprise or not, I'm just happy to see both of you again." Blaze said, pulling his parents into a group hug. Category:Blog posts